The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a block of an electrochemical reactor at the level of which a reaction between catalysts confined in the reactor and compounds present in a liquid medium having the reactor immersed therein is likely to occur. The reaction may for example result in a deformation of the reactor, in the generation of an electric potential, or in the chemical transformation of the compound interacting with the reactor. The reactor may be a bio-reactor.
A bioreactor causing the generation of an electric potential may form a bioelectrode of a biofuel cell or of a biosensor, of sugar-oxygen type, for example, glucose-oxygen.
A bioreactor causing the chemical transformation of a compound interacting with the bioreactor for example forms a glucose killer by, for example, transforming glucose into a compound which will for example be eliminated by the organism where the bioreactor is implanted.
Although the invention and the state of the art are described herein mainly in the case of bioelectrodes, it should be understood that the invention applies to any electrochemical reactor, and not only to a bioreactor implantable in vivo.